Sólo Un Peón Más
by a-lunatica
Summary: Estaban en bandos opuestos, en casas opuestas y en vidas opuestas. Pero había algo más profundo, algo más básico que subsanaba cualquier diferencia: ambos querían vivir, ambos estaban ahí porque esperaban vivir. A pesar de todo. Harry y Draco pre-slash.


Hola. Mientras revisaba el final del 7º libro, descubrí que en la página 624 Harry llama a Draco por su nombre y no por su apellido, bueno, eso hace más creíble esto. Beteados por sirem (¡gracias!).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y lo hago sólo para que Draco y Harry sean felices y pornografien.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de DH. Es como un paréntesis dentro del capítulo 34.

* * *

**Sólo Un Peón Más.**

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, estaba herido, su ropa hecha jirones y quemada por las llamas del Fuego Maldito. Las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, escondida por sus brazos. Los dedos de sus manos entrecruzados en el rubio cabello.

Parecía derrotado y se sentía miserable. Traidor del bando mortífago. En la línea que dividía las fidelidades.

Su vida valía más que la diferencia de la sangre.

Sangre roja, cómo la que tenía en los nudillos luego de golpear un muro, enfadado, superado por las emociones y la situación. Por ser rescatado por Potter, por deberle la vida, por esta ahí.

Sangre roja, _escarlata_, como el color de la casa de sus enemigos acérrimos, declarados desde el momento en que _San Potter, protector de los hijos de muggles, el chico-que-vivió_ no aceptara la mano que él, tan _desinteresadamente,_ le ofrecía.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar realmente en Potter y en el porqué del aparente odio que sentía hacia él.

Potter no tenía familia y él no había reparado en tales consideraciones, simplemente, lo había humillado hasta saciarse de la sed de ¿venganza? ¿rencor? No, rabia, y quizás un poco de envidia. Envidia hacia aquel chico de ojos verdes, de pelo alborotado que, si bien no tenía un pasado feliz, se las había arreglado para hacerse de amigos que darían la vida por él. Sí, la vida.

Si tenía que ser sincero, Draco envidia un poco a Potter por su decisión, su valentía suicida, _estúpidos Gryffindors, _por su capacidad de levantarse cada vez que lo humillaban, cada vez que la comunidad mágica dudaba de él, mezclándolo con lo que supuestamente estaba destino a eliminar.

Potter era poderoso, quizás era un caos en pociones, pero en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras tenía una habilidad innata que le había salvado la vida más veces de las creíbles. Y si había algo que él — un Malfoy en todo su esplendor— no soportaba, era sentirse inferior.

_Inferior_, aquello le recordó a Granger, la inseparable amiga de Potter, _la sabelotodo Granger_ y pensar en ella desencadenó en pensar en el _Crucio _que recibió de la varita de su tía Bellatrix_. _

_Fuiste un cobarde, _le recriminaba una vocecita molesta dentro de su cabeza, hundiendo más el puñal en la herida, si es que eso era posible.

No sabía qué hacer.

Había regresado a Hogwarts persiguiendo a Crabble y a Goyle. Ellos querían aprovechar la confusión del castillo para atacar— o mejor, matar— al trío dorado. Y él no estaba seguro de querer permitirlo.

No sabía el porqué, pero ya estaba cansado de tener miedo, estaba cansado de esconderse y escudarse bajo la túnica de sus padres.

Sintió unos pasos en uno de los pasillos que llegaban hasta ahí, levantó la cabeza, curioso por saber quién podría estar perdido por aquel piso. Estaba intentando alejarse de todo y de todos. En medio de la guerra, encontrar un poco de alivio.

Era Potter, justo aquél que en esos momentos llenaba sus pensamientos. Potter tenía la mirada perdida, la ropa sucia y el aspecto de estar más muerto que vivo, las últimas horas pesaban como plomo sobre sus hombros. Su mano derecha sosteniendo la varita y la izquierda acariciando despreocupada un saquito que colgaba de su cuello.

Pero estaba caminando, probablemente hacia Voldemort, y él estaba sentado ahí, esperando.

Necesitaba saber el porqué de aquella diferencia. Saber por qué aquel chico que estaba parado frente a él, de su misma edad y con un pasado nada feliz, estaba aparentemente tranquilo cuando se dirigía a la muerte, inexorablemente.

Draco quería saber cómo es que Potter había logrado hacer lo que quería, lo que debía. No podía soportar sentirse tan equivocado, sentirse tan _inferior. _Por qué él, en el bando que por _herencia_ le correspondía, no había logrado nada de lo que esperaba, no había logrado respeto, ni venganza, ni poder, sólo miedo.

Había descubierto qué era morir de miedo, o estar cercano a ello. Y no le había gustado nada, eso no era para un Malfoy, un Malfoy no debería seguir órdenes, pero un Malfoy tampoco se arriesga si no ve la clara opción de salir indemne y triunfador. Un Malfoy… debía fidelidad a su apellido y, por esa regla, él estaba en aquella situación.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con mezclar la magia con los muggles, en eso no cambiaría, pero esa guerra había acabado con más vidas de magos sangre puras que con muggles, y matar a sus propios compañeros de clase no era algo que Draco estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Además, el Señor Tenebroso estaba obsesionado con Potter, con el poder, y sólo aspiraba a matar, a torturar y a someter.

Algo así no podía traer nada bueno. Eso, hasta él lo sabía. Ya no quería estar en ese bando, decidió. Un poco tarde, pero lo hizo.

Potter ya estaba a pocos metros de donde él estaba sentado.

—Si vas, vas a morir ¿lo sabes?— Dijo Draco, su voz extrañamente distorsionada. Aquel tono, ausente de desprecio, de ironía y arrogancia no dejaba espacio para nada más que cansancio, resignación y ¿preocupación?

**o.o.O.o.o**

Harry caminaba por los pasillos como un condenado a la horca e, irónicamente, así se sentía, porque justamente eso era. Un condenado caminando hacia la muerte.

Y lo estaba haciendo por su propia voluntad, por sus deseos. Aunque nada de eso importaba, queriendo o no, sabía cómo terminaría todo.

La otra opción sólo rompería un poco más la esperanza y congelaría un poco más su alma.

La otra posibilidad era dejar que los demás murieran por él. Y esas muertes lo único que lograrían sería dilatar más el ineludible encuentro.

La pelea final, escrita desde antes de que él descubriera la magia, antes de descubrir su pasado, de ser consciente de su presente y de su futuro.

Así de irónico y así de simple. Y él, como todo un Gryffindor que se precie, no pensaba escapar. Por sus padres, por Cedric, por Sirius, por Fred, por Lupin, por Tonks, incluso por Dumbledore y Snape y por todas aquellas personas que se jugaron la vida por una oportunidad, por tiempo, por él, para él y por la esperanza de forjar un mundo mejor.

Un mundo sin un mago Oscuro, sin discriminación por la sangre, sin odio, sin miedo. Un mundo mejor. Una utopía.

Sus ojos vagaban sin cuidado, fijándose de vez en cuando en su camino, nunca le pareció más cierto aquel dicho muggle: "Todos los caminos llevan a Roma". Todos los caminos lo llevaban a su muerte.

—Si vas, vas a morir ¿lo sabes?

Aquella voz, aquella frase, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole creer que la locura ya lo estaba inundando. Así, en un segundo, el desierto panorama frente a él se vio interrumpido, alguien estaba sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada, analizándolo.

Harry no respondió. No estaba seguro de que fuera real. Aun escuchaba otra voz en su cabeza.

—Si vas, vas a morir ¿lo sabes?—Repitió Malfoy. Detectar preocupación en aquella voz, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¿Lo sabía? Sí, lo sabía, desde que escuchó su voz metálica resonar por las paredes del castillo, llegando hasta el rincón más oscuro de aquel lugar, como si fuera infestándolo todo, reptando hasta inundar a cada persona que seguía viva en lo que antes consideró su hogar.

Iba a morir, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y comenzaba a pensar que quizás no quería hacer nada.

Harry lo miraba fijamente, perdido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que no habían cambiado en aquel día.

—Lo sé— respondió anonadado por la pregunta de su supuesto enemigo.

—Podrías huir.

—No, no podría Malfoy.

—Pero ¿no te importa morir? ¿Tan importante es cumplir con el papel de héroe?—En su voz no había ironía. Draco, realmente, quería saber.

—Héroe… —Harry suspiró, cansado —no lo entenderías.

—Lo entiendo. _No puedes permitir que mueran más personas por tu causa_. Esta guerra es algo más parecido a una pelea entre el Señor Tenebroso y tú. Como si todos estuvieran esperando el encuentro final entre tú y él para sentirse ganadores o esperar la muerte.

— ¿No lo sabes?—Dijo Harry, las palabras rondando en su mente: _Uno debe morir en manos del otro._

— ¿La profecía? —Harry asintió— ¿Sobre que eres el elegido y todas esas idioteces que decían en el profeta?—volvió a asentir— No sabía qué creer, no pensé que fueras tan decisivo para la guerra—Draco bajó la vista y susurró—: Sólo un peón más_._

Pero Harry escuchó.

— ¿Cómo tú? A mí al menos no me dieron misiones imposibles. Bueno, no esperan que siga con vida. — Estaba cerca de la muerte, no le importaba decir aquellas cosas. Cuando uno va a morir, no le importa lo que suceda, después de lo que sea, vendrá la muerte.

— ¿Imposibles? Dumbledore murió, los mortífagos entraron al castillo—dijo murmurando, con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos.

—Tú no lo mataste, no fuiste capaz. Pensabas rendirte, aceptar ayuda.

Draco alzó la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron notoriamente, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, se sentía aún más débil y enfermo que hace unos minutos. El fin de la guerra se acercaba y él no tenía palabras para responder por sus actos. Sólo órdenes inconclusas. No se sentía con fuerzas ni para emitir palabra. Sí, él pensaba aceptar la ayuda de ese viejo y poderoso mago. Pero ¿por qué Potter lo sabía?

—Yo estaba ahí. Vi cuando bajaste la varita ¿por qué crees que no te he atacado?

Era cierto, Potter no lo había atacado, ahora qué él estaba indefenso, sin varita y herido. Y con el ego profundamente dañado. Quizás no lo consideraba peligroso.

_¿Por qué temerle a alguien como yo si esta pronto a enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso? _Pero las palabras de Potter parecían sinceras. Al parecer, no lo consideraba un enemigo.

—Sé porqué lo hiciste. Sé porqué seguías esas órdenes y porqué Snape terminó tu trabajo, además—Harry suspiró­ — sé que no querías hacerlo. En un principio sí, estabas orgullo de tener la marca en tu antebrazo. Te vanagloriabas de eso intentado obtener beneficios. Después fuiste consciente del real peso de tu misión. Te diste cuenta de que, a pesar de tus esfuerzos, no lograbas reparar los armarios, no lograbas matar a Dumbledore. Y te desesperaste. Temías por tu vida. Por la de tu madre y tu padre. Probablemente, empezaste a cuestionar el porqué de tu misión. Te diste cuenta de que era un castigo, que no esperaban que lo lograras. Que probablemente morirías. Pero seguiste. Seguiste porque habían amenazado a tus padres. Porque estabas obligado—.

Draco sentía la mirada verde sumergida en la suya, mezclándose, y supo que Potter estaba exteriorizando más que sus vivencias, más que sus pensamientos.

Eran sus similitudes. Potter confesó, escudándose entre aquellas palabras, lo que realmente sentía. Y a aquella declaración, Draco no tenía nada que agregar, el jodido Potter además de invencible, leía la mente. Nunca había sentido tal extraña unión.

Estaban en bandos opuestos, en familias opuestas, en casas opuestas y en vidas opuestas. Pero había algo más profundo, algo más básico que subsanaba cualquier diferencia: ambos querían vivir, ambos estaban ahí porque esperaban vivir. A pesar de todo.

Y realmente, aunque no era el momento para pensar en ello, en sus acciones y sus vidas encontrarían más similitudes que todas aquellas diferencias.

Draco estaba estupefacto, pareciendo una estatua, indiferente al dolor de su cuerpo, al frio de la pared, al entumecimiento de sus miembros. Las palabras de Potter resonando en sus oídos, en su cerebro. El muy estúpido parecía conocerlo mejor que él mismo, decía todas aquellas cosas, conversando cómo si fuera algo cotidiano, algo natural. Pero se sentía bien, dejando de lado el pasado, todo se sentía bien, incluso la compañía.

Sus miradas, continuaban fijas, conectándolos de manera inesperada.

— Y ahora, te preguntas cómo demonios yo sé todo eso. Sólo lo sé. Dumbledore sabía de tu plan—y antes de que Malfoy lo interrumpiera con la pregunta esperada, agregó—: Snape.

—Snape, realmente era un traidor… —Dijo Draco, encontrando al fin su voz. Las palabras emitidas con la intención de obviar todo lo anterior: no lo aceptaba ni lo negaba.

—Sí— unos segundos de silencio— Dumbledore, le pidió que lo matara. Quería protegerte. Supongo que él también te consideraba sólo una víctima.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿No es una especie de secreto de la orden o algo así?

—Voy a morir.

Y esas palabras explicaban todo.

Las palabras escaparon sin querer ser dichas, reconocidas. Pero eran ciertas. Él era el séptimo Horrocrux, y debía morir. Debía entregar su vida para que otros pudieran disfrutar—vivir en paz— una vida que él siempre había anhelado.

Y todo por una maldita profecía.

No viviría para disfrutar de un mundo sin Voldemort, no viviría para disfrutar lo que le había costado tantas lágrimas, entierros y derrotas conquistar.

No viviría para ver la luz del sol en un nuevo día. No vería a sus amigos, no volvería a respirar, no volvería sonreír, a pensar, a luchar, su cuerpo ya no sería más que un recuerdo, él simplemente iba a morir. Lo sabía, pero saber y aceptar son cosas distintas.

Escuchar esas palabras de su propia voz le hizo tomar real consciencia de donde lo dirigían sus pasos.

—Eres todo lo que se espera de un maldito Gryffindor, noble hasta la estupidez —. La voz de Malfoy rompiendo sus lúgubres pensamientos. — ¿Por qué hablas conmigo? ¿No deberías despedirte de tus amigos? —Agregó intentando volver a un terreno conocido. Que Potter declara su inminente muerte era, por lo menos, impactante.

—Porqué sé que tú no me impedirás ir. Ellos no lo aceptarían.

—Es tu destino, ¿no?

Harry asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa irónica en los labios. Un pequeño respiro de alguien que recibe el último saludo antes de caminar hacia la muerte.

Con un peso negro en el corazón, pero con la fe ciega de hacer lo correcto.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, ambos vagando más allá de aquellas paredes, más allá de lo presente.

—Adiós, Malfoy.

Draco no respondió y Harry no esperó respuesta.

Harry Potter siguió su camino, de alguna manera más preparado a enfrentar lo que viniera.

Draco lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló por el pasillo, quizás él fuera el último en verlo con vida antes de que se enfrentara a los mortífagos.

Inexplicablemente, Draco se sintió aliviado, no por la inminente muerte de Potter, no.

Se sintió aliviado, incluso alegre, por haber descubierto que el _enemigo_ era más fuerte, humano, misterioso, interesante y más como un chico de diecisiete años que, al igual que él, se enfrentaba a un destino que no había elegido, pero había aceptado y luchado con uñas y garras para cumplirlo.

Porque descubrió que Potter no era el niño de oro protegido por Dumbledore que le gustaba salir en el profeta, como él había querido creer por tanto tiempo. No, Potter era más bien una víctima de las circunstancias que hacía lo posible y lo imposible —no cualquiera sale volando del banco mágico sobre un dragón— para luchar por lo que creía correcto.

Draco se encontró deseando, rogando, por primera vez en su vida, a alguna divinidad, para que Potter destruyera al Señor Tenebroso. Y siguiera con vida.

_Sí, lo reconozco. No quiero que Potter muera. _Y Draco estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
